


One Enchanted Evening

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Chloe KNOWS, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Gen, Lucifer Lockdown, Prompt for Smiles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Lucifer wants to do something really special for the Detective.  He asks Trixie to help him out.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Ella Lopez, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	One Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends. Here is my latest installment for the Twitter challenge #PromptSmiles, #LuciferLockdown created by @NotOneLine. If anyone would like to add a prompt, check the notes at the end.
> 
> This is for @IninaClaussen for the prompt "Deckerstar starting to be in a real relationship" and for @jenniclarephoto for the prompt "Something Trixie/Lucifer related with a side order of Chloe".
> 
> As always, let me give thanks to my incredible betas, @Bring_me_light and @NerdQueen777. Believe me, Dear Reader, you have a better story because of their efforts. I claim any and all mistakes that remain.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone.

“How about this one?”

“Really, child, have you no imagination at all?” Lucifer huffed.

“Well, why did you ask me to help you then?”

“Clearly, I felt you had more insight than me in this particular department. Should I ask Miss Lopez?”

“No, no. Just... give me some time.”

“What are you two up to?” Chloe asked, coming down the stairs to find Lucifer and Trixie with their heads bent over her tablet, looking at something and bickering.

“Oh nothing, Detective.” Lucifer waved her off, grinning, “Ready for our date?” Lucifer asked, jumping up from the couch and straightening his suit.

He was taking the whole dating thing very seriously. It was endearing.

“Yes,” she smiled at him and her stomach gave a pleasant flip at the smile he returned; one he reserved for her and her only. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she went to answer the knock at the door. It should be the babysitter, although Trixie preferred just plain ‘sitter’ since she wasn’t a baby anymore.

“Thanks for coming, Allison.” Chloe said as the young lady entered the apartment. “We shouldn’t be too late. Trixie, babe,” she addressed her daughter, “bed by 10 and no arguments.” She gave her a stern look.

“Okay, Mom. You and Lucifer have fun.”

“Shall we, Detective?” Lucifer asked, presenting his arm.

“Yes, we shall.” She bent and kissed Trixie on the head before taking Lucifer’s arm and allowing him to escort her to the car.

“Lucifer, what about this one?”

“No, absolutely not.”

Lucifer and Trixie were once more looking at images on her tablet but this time they were at their favorite burger place, waiting for Dan. Chloe and Dan had taken to making the custody exchanges by having everyone eat dinner together, as a family, first. Dan and Lucifer were working on their differences and everyone wanted to provide a strong united front for Trixie. So far, it had been going pretty well. However, tonight, Chloe was outside trying to call Dan. He still hadn’t shown up. The remaining two took advantage of her absence to continue their search.

“Yeah, no one would believe it.” Trixie said as she scrolled some more.

“Put it away, child,” he hissed, “your mother’s returning.”

Trixie did as he asked.

“Lucifer, this is perfect!” Trixie exclaimed.

It was Saturday and Lucifer had come over early to fix them breakfast. Shushing the girl lest she wake her mother, he gave her tablet a look.

“Bit on the nose, isn’t it?”

“No! It’s perfect and you can even go all… you,” she said, sweeping her hands over his suit.

“If I was going to do that, wouldn’t this be more appropriate?” he asked, taking the tablet from her and finding the item he had in mind.

Trixie looked at what he had found and frowned. She wasn’t sure what it meant so she asked him.

He told her to google it as the Detective chose that moment to come downstairs. Lucifer left the couch, heading to the kitchen to fix them breakfast.

_Later that same Saturday_

“You were right, Urchin. The last one you chose would be… acceptable.”

Trixie was so happy. “Awesome,” she said excitedly. “I’ll get Ella to help me. It’ll be such a surprise.”

“So, you think you can pull it off?” Lucifer asked her, doubt in his eyes. “Won’t she be angry?"

“Who? Mom? Nah. You just get me the stuff and leave the rest to me.” She hugged him and ran off to her room to call Ella.

The hug had been so quick; he hadn’t even had enough time to flinch.

“Trixie,” Chloe hollered down the stairs, “can you get the door? I’m still getting ready. And make sure you ask who it is first?” 

It was too early for Lucifer, so who else could it be?

Trixie did as her mom instructed and asked who was at the door. When Ella replied, she opened it and let her in. Trixie just stared at the petite scientist, grinning. Ella looked awesome.

It was the department’s Halloween party and Ella was dressed as a Romulan from Star Trek. One of the things Ella did for fun was cosplay with some fellow Trekkies at conventions and parties. Her costume was as close to authentic as she could get on her salary, but she was a whiz with make-up and hair. That’s what Trixie needed.

“So, have you got it?” Ella asked.

“Yep, Lucifer sent it over earlier today. I have it in my room.”

“This is going to be the best party the department’s ever had. I can’t wait to see Chloe and Lucifer together.”

“I’d better go give mom her gift. I’ll call you when we’re ready for you, okay?”

“No, problemo, little Trickster.” Ella gave her a fist bump. “Just give me a shout.”

Trixie ran to her bedroom and got the box that Lucifer had sent, making her way upstairs. She knocked on her mom’s door and entered when Chloe gave the okay.

“Who was at…” Chloe began but stopped as she turned from her dresser to look at her daughter and the giant box she was carrying. “What’s that, Monkey?” she inquired, indicating the box.

“Your costume,” Trixie said, placing the box on the bed.

“I already have a costume. Lucifer and I are going as Alice and the Mad Hatter, from Alice in the Wonderland.”

“Yeah, but mom, that’s like… so 5 years ago. This one’s better, believe me.”

Chloe looked at the box. It had a label from one of the most exclusive costume places in LA. She had a sneaking suspicion who had sent this and was this what they were…

“Trix, is this what you and Lucifer have been doing all these weeks?”

“Yeah, he wanted to do something really special and asked me to help. Come on, mom, open it.” Trixie was bouncing up and down in her excitement.

Chloe got up and opened the box. After removing several layers of tissue paper, she let out a small gasp as she looked down on the yellow-gold fabric of the gown. She reached in and lifted out the dress knowing without even looking that it would be her exact size. It had a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves that would hang from her shoulders. It also had a voluminous skirt and included a pair of gloves.

It was Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

“You didn’t,” she whispered to no one in particular. That incredible, wonderful man agreed to go to a costume party as the Beast to her Belle?

“Isn’t it great, mommy?!” Trixie cried, reaching out to touch the material. “And Ella is here to help with your hair and make-up. I’ll go get her.” She ran out of the room, not waiting for her Mom to say anything.

Chloe sat on her bed and pulled the dress to her, love for Lucifer filling her whole being.

When Lucifer arrived at the apartment, he was afraid. The child assured him that her mother would be okay with the change in costumes but he wasn’t so sure; especially since the small human insisted that he be in Devil form. As she said, it was the one time of the year that he could be his true self and no one would think anything of it. He hoped she was right. If people started freaking out, he could always go in the men’s room and ‘change’ to the Prince.

Trixie let him in. She circled around him a couple of times and made lots of approving noises. She said he was perfect. He wondered about the nature of the warm tingling sensation that he got upon hearing her words. He would have to think about that later as Miss Lopez came bounding down the stairs. He guessed he would see if the Devil face was too much.

“Dude,” Ella cried, coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs, eyes going wide at seeing Lucifer in his Devil form. “You look awesome. Man, who did your make-up?” she crept closer, reaching out to touch his face. “It’s so perfect.”

Lucifer backed up and leaned away from her when she approached, not letting her touch him. However, he was pleased that she hadn’t turned into a blubbering mess at seeing his face. Maybe the Urchin had a point.

“I know a guy.” he said in answer to her question. “You look very nice yourself, Miss Lopez.”

“Hey, thanks! Don’t get to pull this puppy out as often as I used to and no one at the precinct has seen it. Speaking of, I’d better go. I’ll see you guys at the party.” The scientist grabbed her stuff and started making her way to the door. “You are going to be blown away when you see Chloe, Luce. Just sayin’.” She waved to Trixie and Lucifer as she let herself out.

Chloe was sitting at her dresser looking at her reflection. Ella had done an incredible job. She had braided her hair away from her face and toward the back, creating a crown of sorts. The braids were also interwoven with yellow ribbons. She had left most of her hair free flowing in wavy curls down her back. She had kept the make-up light and simple; only accentuating her eyes, cheekbones and lips. Even Chloe had to admit she looked very pretty. Well, she didn’t want to keep him waiting so she grabbed her purse (a small bag that came with the gown) and left her room.

Lucifer was standing nervously looking at the stairs waiting for the Detective. _What would she say when she saw him?_ When she descended the stairs, he was speechless. She was always beautiful in his eyes but now she was glowing. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“How do I look?” she asked, holding out the skirt and doing a little twirl once she got to the bottom of the stairs. She had been looking at her feet as she made her way down, hoping not to trip.

“Breathtaking,” he managed to say though he wasn’t sure she could hear him over the pounding of his heart.

“Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed, shocked, when she finally looked up and saw him. She was taken back by his appearance. She never expected to see him using his Devil face with the costume. She had assumed he would go as the Prince.

A sudden look of alarm on his face and panic in his eyes told her that that was not the reaction he was hoping for and she rushed to assure him.

“I think this is wonderful. Thank you.” She beamed at him as she made her way to his side. She then leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Lucifer let out a surprised gasp when her lips met his. She had never kissed his Devil face before; no one had, ever. When she stepped back, he noticed that there was no repulsion in her expression, no recrimination in her eyes. All he saw was love shining out at him. Love for him; love for the beast.

He smiled down at her before stepping back and giving her a courtly bow. It was expertly executed and somehow didn’t look out of place even in his current form. She curtsied as well as she could and rolled her eyes when she heard her daughter’s giggle.

“Your chariot awaits, My Lady.” Lucifer said in his most dignified voice, standing tall and graciously offering her his arm.

“Thank you, M'Lord,” she replied with a large smile still on her face before reminding Trixie to go get her stuff. They would be dropping her off at a friend for a sleepover.

It turned out to be one enchanted evening.

**Author's Note:**

> We need a dentist after that fluff. LOL No really, it was a lot of fun to write. I got my inspiration from an episode of Beauty and the Beast (TV) from the '80s with Linda Hamilton and Ron Perlman. Halloween was the only time Vincent and Catherine could be together above. I loved that show, ain't gonna lie.
> 
> Drop me a comment if you would like to guess the costumes I had in mind during this story, besides the last one, obviously. Trixie picked two and Lucifer picked one. They are not hard; I am not that clever. Maybe the first person to guess correctly can get a story by yours truly based on your suggestion. (Yes, that was a shameless plug to get some comments. *slowly dies of embarrassment*)
> 
> Anyway, as I said in the beginning, if you have a prompt suggestion, leave it in the comments and I'll pass it on to the group or go here:  
> https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1239894371069198339
> 
> Until next time


End file.
